True
by Two Dollahs
Summary: A funny Greggo short story.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Jess. Song is by Ryan Cabrera, CSI is by Jerry B. Ryan's song was the main inspiration for this except I switched up the end a bit. I hope you like.

True:

Greg sat in his lab going over the results from Grissom and Jessica's case. Jessica had been working for the crime lab for a year and a half now and Greg had been in love with her since she first started. No matter how hard he tried or how much he coached himself he couldn't work up the courage to ask her out. "Here's the deal Greggo." He told himself. "When you see her you say hello and you don't move or breathe until the next line is, 'will you go on a date with me'." He looked up and at that moment Jess began her journey down the hall. Greg grabbed the results and walked out to the hall blocking her from moving past him. When she was close to him he spoke. "Hey Jess."

She looked up from her file and nodded to him. "Hey. Did you finish the test?"

"Yeah I have it right here." He said. 'Don't give it to her until you ask her out.' his mind yelled.

She took the paper from his hand and read it over. "Thanks." She said as she moved around him and walked to the break room. Greg could see her smile and start a conversation when she saw Warrick. 'She never smiles at me, I don't think she even knows my name.' he thought.

Just then someone cleared their throat behind him. Greg turned around and saw Grissom. "Hi." He said.

"Hello Greg. Did you happen to finish that DNA sample?"

Sure Grissom always said his name. "Yeah, Jess just took it, she's in the break room." He said as he walked back into his lab and Grissom left for the break room. Greg let out a heavy sigh as he lightly spun from left to right in his chair. He had nothing to do which made his mind wander to Jess.

Greg watched her pass again as she laughed with Nick. 'You are so weak Sanders.' His mind scolded him. "I can't ask her, I just have to move on." He said in response. 'Why can't you ask her?' "Because I'm afraid of the answer." 'I've got connections with your heart and it says that you want her bad. So give in to it and just ask her. At least if she says no you can move on.' "She doesn't even notice me." He said back. 'Then make her notice you.'

"I've waited all my life to fall in love and now I'm gonna give it up this easily? I don't think so." He said. "I'm tired of waiting in the shadows, I'm going to try until I succeed. I will do anything to be with her." He coached himself.

Nick separated himself from Jess and pushed through the DNA doors. "Hey Greggo." He said cheerfully. Greg sighed and Nick's cheeriness went down a notch. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I'm in love."

Nick looked confused. "Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"Not if she doesn't notice me."

Nick pulled a chair and turned it backwards sitting in front of the younger man. "Let me try and help." He said.

"Ok. I've tried to talk to her but every time I get passed 'hi' I get all choked up. It's like every time she walks into the room I freeze. I can't breath or move let alone form words. I just get scared that if I ask her down she's going to laugh at me, or shoot me down." He said. "But it doesn't really matter because she doesn't even know I exist. I bet if you asked her if she met Greg she would say 'Greg who?'."

"How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Nick asked.

"I will do anything to be with her. I mean I've waited my entire life to feel love." He said. "Everyday I walk out of here and I wish that I was walking to where she was."

"Well you gotta tell her man, don't sit around here thinking about it. You gotta take the bull by the balls and run with it." Nick said enthusiastically.

"Isn't it the horns?"

"It can be." He laughed. "I'll tell you what. You tell me who it is and we can all go on a double date. I'll invite her, and one of my friends, and I'll hook you two up."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He said.

"So who is it?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Jessica." Greg said happy about their plan.

Nick threw his head back and laughed. Once he had enough air to talk he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Greg. "I'm sorry man, that just kinda came out."

"You don't think I have a chance do you." He said more as a statement than a question.

"No buddy I don't." He said standing up. "But let me fill you in on two things. One. She does know who you are and she thinks you're cute."

"Than what's the problem?"

"She doesn't bat for your team." He said walking out the door laughing.

Greg thought for a minute, then the light went on in his head. "She's gay?" He said not knowing how he didn't notice. He laughed it off. "So much for love." 'Don't worry buddy it will come around again.' His mind convinced him. And with that he went back to work.


End file.
